robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Buddbudd2222/I resign from the TV industry
I think it is my time to depart from this land of what I call, shit. Although 3 people will ransack this blog with ugly remarks. Saying that “this is a lie”. It is NOT a lie, it is the truth. Themag and Dipper know about this because I told Dipper on the 24th and mag on the 25th due to the reasons of time zones. I said it to both of them on the 25th (that was when I told mag). Now why am I leaving the industry. I feel that it is in shit due to a semi corrupt industry that thinks they are doing the right thing. I would want to take my business elsewhere to where I can have a fair judgment and a fair amount of people and a much higher population in fame and knowable things. That also includes respect. The administration here is rude and has no good respect but there. Hell…you could make 5 posts like Mich did and get a ban for the reason of spam, ever thought of that Benz. You people push my buttons into cursing mode. I am cursing fairly and respectfully right now for your wondering. (to the point) This industry is dying and it will drain people’s inspiration due to the promises you guys keep in here are always hating each other over worthless pieces of crap that can be fixed in 5 seconds. You people may want to have my network and what will I say, No, that is because you would be fraudeing my name and frame the name to your name and thinking that you own BBN (that can go to Benz) Why does it lay in Benz ball court? He could buy BBN if I was that stupid and frame the 2 B’s to Benz Bot Network when its Budd Budd Network (faggot). I seriously mean to call him a faggot if he was thinking to frame it like that. I know what you guys can do a lot in this industry. You guys want more of me I do not want more to be shown. You soiled my name to much into not being so rude and making it such a big deal by using it as a bias excuse for me to face the music. Now what will I do? Movies, I could but maybe not do a 50 Shades Of Grey movie in Roblox. But what got me so going tempted to make that movie? A tweet that got me so into now. But by who? BenzBot “Watch, nobody's gonna do an adult film version of #FiftyShadesOfGrey because that shit's pretty fucked up already” I guess I could challenge him to make that movie in Roblox. I accept his challenge and I need to make a script for my own movie (not 50 shades) but I would make movies that is news meaning that, it is a complete conspiracy theory on what happened “Behind Closed Doors” Like in a lifetime movie they made one about how princes Diana died because the press was a part of her death. Did I watch that movie? No, I don’t watch lifetime movies (TV Network) because it is not a once an a lifetime opportunity movie because it was on Netflix one day then I was doing stuff. When you see the 1st movie you will understand on how or what movie I would produce it. All the movies will be in the range of 6/29/07 till now because that is when the IPhone was released. If I did a 9/11 movie I would use a touchscreen 5 to 6 years advance technology before it was created in that would be bad on my part for not noticing that it was 2001 not 2007. I could re act 2008/2009 for the recession and use a tablet. Moving on..I quit the industry and that is final BBN is shut down BBN News channel is shut down and not the organization itself. I will explain This is how I reference it ITV News use to have a channel called ITV News Channel (failed FYI) Therefore it closed due to low numbers and not good enough therefore they “got to give it up” therefore when ITV News Channel closed ITV News still runned. Now you know what I mean. I am basically being like the national news like USA Today. Not Fox or CNN because they are TV. TV lost my interest on watching entertainment due to what the editors do is what they all cliff hang the “great” moment. To keep you in your chair and keep watching. When it comes to news it is different about that because it is unpredictable when NBC (in this case) makes a special report on something big and you stay in your chair to watch it unfold or until it is over or for a brief update of a major event that happened. Minutes before I went out the door this week there was a special report and it was not that special “Well isn’t that special?” (NBC, SNL Church Lady Sketch) It was about another plane crash oh is it that time of the year again where Russia shot down another plane? Yes it is that time but it was never shot. I subject so much news that I could be the news but I cannot here because people would be offended, as normal and there is nothing good to me and as what I said it drained my inspiration because of all of you and I cannot tolerate your foolish behavior from any of you. You have no respect nor have any empathy. You are all fools to me and I found this very disgusting to this industry and I hope TV in roblox will die and never make its return ever in the industry again because of Benzbot I hope you know this is exactly what will happen sooner. This also despites Jonmar departure this week. This may say that the industry is dying in some way, but I do not want to assume officially. To simplify everything here it is *I quit the industry because of mich mandating me to join his group *Being harrased by alnsone by looking at past arguments and want to bring them up. *Benz drained my robloxian inspiration on TV in roblox nor IRL TV. *Offended by mich for using Buddbudd Studio to be called BS not BBS due to multiple swearing for all examples *BS Meeting *BS Behind Closed Doors (HELLO OFFENSIVE TITLE HERE) Everything behind closed doors is not BS Let me bring in the disclaimer “BBN News and Buddbudd Studios own the title of BBS Behind Closed Doors. All rights to Buddbudd Studios LLC. All names and people are real some did not know or knew that they were being filmed. All workers know they are on camera 24/7. Trolls, hackers, and haters are always ban and will be ban from the HQ during filming of BBS Behind Closed Doors. The crew and workers never tell the trolls, hackers, and haters that they are on camera. Buddbudd222 is the camera guy and editor. rTV and RN controversies are real to the network of BBN News. This show try’s to tell rTV or RN a message of how they feel or emotions here and there. That depends of what day the episode will be released. This show may not be copied by any other network of BBN News. BBS prohibits all networks to make their own formation of the same show but in a different name and will be eminently take out. All news segments are on the studio because it has studio news only. That means it is not on the network. Other words. Propaganda for some parts of fun. All stuff is real inside each game even the HQ. All dates and times are accurate to film footage. All news from that date that was recorded will be old. All deals from other TV networks are real. All new shows to BBN News is real. Any off air shows can be claimed by any other networks. All rights to BBS and BBN News. BBS and BBN News are not responsible for what the members say about other networks/ groups and all questions are from Buddbudd222. All controversy from Roblox TV Studios are real.” Moving on! *This is not a joke. *3 people know about the change *Going into the movie industry (description changed a little on my real group) I criticize Jonathan because of his “joke” I find it Unprofessional and it is a lie. I criticize you for your wrong doing that and call it as said "unprofessional". To Mathew “… you meant BBN not BBN News just BBN” I do not take April fools jokes in Roblox anymore after my recent joke because, well, you all get offended with me therefore I am limiting myself and “stabbing” you guys with hate to call you out on wrong doing and also honest criticism on you guys to make your selves feel weak to annoy you and make you understand that this is uncalled for. Stand up and be counted for once. I am speaking it down and out and making you understand that what he did was wrong because we all know it was wrong of him doing that joke and he should of Thinked twice but why? Comedy is a small supply in this world today because of how people are offended. Therefore last year you guys took it so serious about the closure excuse that I could of not made a joke. So that means your letting him get away with that. Awful and poor excuse of letting him get away. It just now showed his unprofessional side. In what I am trying to say saying that you used deceiving on the term breaking news in what was not breaking. When I see that I take action into that and see if that is true. There is no excuse of saying “breaking news” if it is not even breaking and/or true. I don’t play a joke as you can tell by this direct callout/resignation. BBN will officially be finished and closed on May 7th due to fitting the final year in. That means I am putting BBN on hiatus from this moment till May 6th. But why not close it? I find it wrong and so sad to cut the cord to the birthday of it. BBN still will be on a close down and hiatus from May 6th and still going till I believe that it is proper to bring it back and until Benz is gone from Roblox. Don’t like any of the reasons? Don’t reply we don’t think you are powerful enough. It would all reflect on your opinion and what you will say is bad about me and it will show the empathy what you all have inside of you. I am at 1,876 words at the end of this it will be 1,876 so right now I must end it right here. 3 pages and thank you for not letting me be anything or have freedom goodbye. Category:Blog posts